Accidente Planeado
by Miss.Lavender Celesta
Summary: Rumah baru, hidup baru, tetangga baru, semuanya baru di tempat ini! Tapi pengalaman baru ini, apakah gerangan? Ada apa dengan diriku? ― SpecialShipping. AU. More summary plus warning inside. Don't like, don't read.


Story summary: Rumah baru, hidup baru, tetangga baru, semuanya baru di tempat ini! Tapi pengalaman baru ini, apakah gerangan? Ada apa dengan diriku? Apakah ini yang disebut orang-orang sebagai cinta pada pandangan pertama? _Love at first sign_?

Rated: K+

Warning: OOC, abstrak, typo, etc

Main pairing: SpecialShipping

* * *

><p>Pokemon Special © Hidenori Kusaka<p>

Accidente Planeado © Miss Lavender Celesta

* * *

><p>Sepasang tangan itu bergerak cekatan menata bunga-bunga di hadapannya. Jari-jarinya tak melewatkan satupun tangkai yang melengkung ke bawah ataupun bunga yang sudah tak segar lagi. Samar-samar terdengar senandung yang berpadu manis dengan kicau riang burung yang bertengger di dekat jendela.<p>

"Yellow, paman pulang!" terdengar sahutan dari depan.

"Tunggu sebentar, paman!" Yellow menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu berlari untuk membukakan pintu depan.

"Paman, aku sudah menyelesaikan seluruh pesanan untuk hari ini!" gadis itu membimbing pamannya masuk. "Paman tinggal mengirimnya ke rumah pelanggan!"

"Kau benar-benar rajin," Paman Wilton menepuk pelan kepala Yellow. "Sejak kau tinggal disini pekerjaan paman semakin ringan saja rasanya! "

"Ah, paman terlalu melebihkan…" sedikit rona kemerahan menghiasi pipi yang dipuji. "Aku akan membuatkan minuman dulu." Belum sempat gadis itu pergi, sebuah tangan― yang jauh lebih besar dari tangannya― menahan.

"Tidak usah, setelah ini paman langsung pergi kok. Nanti saja setelah paman berkeliling mengantarkan pesanan."

~xxx~

Hampir 3 pekan Yellow tinggal bersama pamannya, dan ia sudah menikmati kehidupannya yang baru di sini. Tiap ia menyiram bunga yang ada di halaman rumah, orang-orang menyapanya dengan senyuman hangat. Pujian-pujian sering dialamatkan padanya, mulai tentang rambut pirangnya yang tergolong langka di sekitarnya, sampai sifat-sifat positifnya ("Yellow, rajin sekali kau. Beruntunglah pria yang mendapatkanmu")

Siang ini, Yellow memutuskan untuk mencoba membantu Paman Wilton mengantarkan pesanan bunga. Ia sudah lumayan hapal jalan-jalan yang biasa dilewati saat pamannya mengajaknya belanja. Dikayuhnya sepeda berkeranjang yang sarat muatan, perlahan menembus lorong gang yang berkelok-kelok. Sungguh sebuah kehebatan bahwa gadis itu dapat mengingat belokan mana yang harus diambil dari sekian puluh gang yang ada.

Oke, tarik kembali kalimat yang terakhir. Ambil dan singkirkan jauh-jauh, karena rupanya, sekeras apapun usaha gadis itu untuk menghapal rute yang harus ditempuh, ia akhirnya tersesat juga. Kecerdasan visual-spasialnya yang lumayan tinggi (kata orang-orang terutama setelah melihat isi buku sketsanya) tetap tidak menjamin kalau ia akan sampai tanpa hilang arah di jalan. Mau bertanya pun rasanya sia-sia, sebab nihilnya tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia dalam labirin bersekat semen dan beton ini.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia melewati gang yang sama. Berulangkali pergi lalu kembali ke titik yang sama. Semua yang nampak di mata hazelnya hanya warna kelabu dinding yang kurang pencahayaan. Dari setiap jalan yang dilaluinya terlihat sama, dan satu-satunya yang beda adalah corak noda di tembok yang mungkin sudah bosan melihatnya terus.

Setelah melalui pengorbanan tenaga dan emosi yang luar biasa, akhirnya Yellow bersama sepeda hijau terangnya sukses berpindah blok. Ia berhenti sejenak, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya yang terkuras total. Tenggorokannya yang kering sudah sedari tadi meminta barang segelas air segar.

"Permisi, nona cantik, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" seseorang menghampirinya sambil bertekuk lutut di hadapannya macam pangeran hendak melamar sang putri― minus kuda putih dan jubah yang berkibar di belakangnya.

"E-eh?" gadis itu tak tahu mau berkata atau berbuat apa pada pemuda yang sekarang sedang memegang tangan kanannya.

"Gold, kau tidak cocok berlagak begitu!" tepat sebelum ia mencium tangan Yellow, seseorang― yang dari suaranya mengatakan dia laki-laki tulen, bukan perempuan tomboy bertampang judes― berkomentar dengan nada menusuk.

'_Nyaris saja_', batin Yellow. Dan sekarang dia hanya tersenyum bercampur heran saat pemuda berambut merah panjang itu menjitak kepala kawannya.

"Aww! Silver! Kau bisa merusak tatanan rambutku yang keren ini! Mana aku sudah susah-susah antri demi mendapat perawatan rambut langsung dari si sek― AWW! Oke, oke!" Gold meronta, mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman kuat Silver.

"Dan berhenti menggoda kakakku! Aku jijik tiap melihat tanganmu menyentuh sesenti pun tubuhnya!" Silver menunjuk-nunjuk Gold dengan nafsunya.

"Hahaha, sudahlah, kalian berdua selalu saja ribut. Apa tidak malu sampai dilihat orang lain?" seorang pemuda lain yang sepertinya lebih tua datang melerai.

"Mereka berdua memang susah akur. Aku minta maaf atas pemandangan tidak mengenakkan ini, nona― siapa namamu?" pemuda berambut hitam itu melemparkan salah satu senyum terbaiknya pada gadis di depannya. Seketika, detak jantung Yellow bertambah cepat beberapa saat.

"Nggg…namaku Yellow." Gadis itu mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Namaku Red," ia kembali tersenyum. "Oh, pasti kau datang untuk mengantarkan pesanan bunga ibuku!" serunya saat melihat keranjang yang penuh karangan bunga.

~xxx~

"Istirahat saja dulu disini." Red menaruh dua cangkir teh di meja. "Kau terlihat sangat lelah. Kau sudah mampir mengantarkan pesanan di tempat lain, ya?"

"Nggg…sebetulnya…sebetulnya tadi aku tersesat." Yellow menjawab singkat, tak sanggup menatap kedua iris mata merah-oranye yang menatapnya terus dari tadi.

"Kau tersesat? Oh ya, kau keponakan Paman Wilton yang baru pindah itu ya? Tidak apa-apa, biasa kok bagi orang baru tersesat di lorong-lorong gang sempit itu. Eh, kenapa kau menunduk terus? Kau ngantuk ya? Apa aku antar pulang saja?" Red terus bertanya tanpa memperdulikan lawan bicaranya yang sedang mati-matian menyembunyikan semburat merah jambu di wajahnya.

"Aku…tidak apa-apa kok." Pada akhirnya ia berhasil mengontrol gejolak abstrak dalam benaknya. "Aku permisi dulu," ujarnya pada kenalan barunya. "Aku masih harus mengantarkan pesanan yang lain." Gadis itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, dan keluar.

"Lain kali, mampir-mampirlah kesini!" Red berdiri di teras rumahnya. "Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Ya!" jawab Yellow sambil menuntun sepedanya, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalannya. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri teringat pertemuannya yang mengesankan dengan pemuda itu. Gadis pirang itu merasakan hatinya melayang ke angkasa setiap sepasang iris mata kemerahan itu menatapnya. Kadang ia merasakan perasaan ingin meledak karena detak jantungnya yang bertambah cepat temponya. Ia tak tahu persis apa yang menimpanya barusan.

Yellow berhenti sejenak. Ia hanyut dalam fantasinya sampai lupa melihat alamat pelanggan yang akan didatangi selanjutnya. Ia pun membaca sebuah tag alamat, dan sadar akan sesuatu hal.

Ia lupa bertanya pada Red dimana alamat rumah Daisy Oak.

Ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang. Berjuanglah, Yellow!

~xxx

* * *

><p>#np Hattafutte Parade - Spain's Version<p>

ME GUSTA! * w *

Ahh! _Oyabun_, Y U so adorable? #salahfandomwoy

Duh, lama gak nulis di fandom Pokemon jadi agak gugup nih rasanya. Mana kayanya aku udah mulai kesusahan nulis pake setting canon lagi. Haih~

Anyway, maaf ya kalo gaya bahasaku aneh. Lama gak nulis, _writer's block_ sialan.

_Sorry for the crappy plot_, abisnya galau bener nih. Diketiknya aja sampe jam satu pagi juga. Padahal besoknya mau jalan-jalan... #tidurwoy

Oke, daripada A/N ini berubah jadi tempat curcolan, daku pamit aja dah~

_Au revoir_~zzzzz

Review?


End file.
